No Strings Attached:Oneshot
by LivxAeon
Summary: Valerie Davis is the PA for Randy Orton. They can’t stand to be in the same room with each other, let alone talk to one another, so what happens when they start to fall for each other, but Valerie also starts to fall for someone else in the process? Rated


**_No Strings Attached_**

**Madelina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or John Morrison, although it would be really nice to. But I don't, I only own Valerie Davis…**

_Summary: (OneShot) Valerie Davis is the PA for Randy Orton. They can't stand to be in the same room with each other, let alone talk to one another, so what happens when they start to fall for each other, but Valerie also starts to fall for someone else in the process? OrtonxOCxMorrison_

* * *

As Randy walked down the hall of the Raw arena, he saw his PA, Valerie Davis talking to a fellow diva. He stormed over towards her and grabbed her arm.

"I thought I told you not to leave the locker room?" Randy said

"Since when did you become the boss of me? I don't take orders from conceded assholes, sorry." Valerie replied

"You're going to be sorry you said that." Randy said

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you doing to do? Hit me?" Valerie taunted

"Don't test me little girl." Randy said

"Little girl? Who in the hell do you think you are? You are so lucky we're in public, because I would shove my heel so far up your ass you'd taste my toast till Wrestlemania." Valerie threatened

"Sweetheart, you're threats mean nothing to me. I could have you screaming my name in the matter of minutes." Randy said with a cocky grin

"Please, I wouldn't fuck you with a ten foot pole. But don't worry Randy, I'm sure Melina's around here somewhere." Valerie smiled

Just then Mr. McMahon walked up to them both with a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright over here?" Mr. McMahon asked

"No, I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, but I don't know how much longer I can take Orton's shit. He's gotten on my last nerve." Valerie said

"Orton, how many times have I told you not to harass the PA's? Isn't this the third one this month. You really need to keep your dick in your pants." Mr. McMahon said

"If he had a dick." Valerie mumbled

"What did you say?" Orton asked

"Nothing, that's for me to know and for you never to find out." Valerie rolled her eyes

"See it's that attitude that pisses me off. You need to stop being such a bitch all the time." Randy said

"And you need to stop acting like a self-centered jackass all the time. We have plenty of those in the world, and we don't need another one." Valerie said crossing her arms over her chest

Just then the backstage hand walked up to them, "Are you two going to be doing this all night, because the show is starting."

"What? Oh shit!" Valerie said as she started running to the women's locker room.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Randy asked completely confused

"If you couldn't comprehend what the guy just said, he said that the show is starting…meaning that if you don't get in your wrestling gear, then you can kiss what's left of your pathetic career goodbye. And I for one don't want to be stuck, on the unemployement line with the likes of you!" Valerie said

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart." Randy said grabbing his duffel bag

As they went their separate ways, Valerie noticed that it was pouring down outside. Then a flash of lightening filled the sky.

"Oh fuck that, I hope it's not pouring like then when the shows over." Valerie said as she turned around

"You're not scared of little thunderstorm, are you?" Randy asked

"So what if I am? Not everybody can be as invincible as you, Orton." Valerie said rolling her eyes

"Would you two shut up already? Jesus, you sound like a married couple." Adam Copeland said walking up to Randy

"Hey Adam, why don't you do me a favor and mind your own goddamn business for once in your pathetic life." Valerie said

"Geez Val, I didn't know you cared so much." Adam said putting his hand over his heart

Valerie flipped him the bird and continued down the hall.

"Sorry babe, but you couldn't handle all of this even if you had the chance." Adam yelled

"Tell that to somebody who actually gives a rat's ass!" Valerie yelled back

Once she was out of sight, Randy just looked at Adam with a confused look on his face.

"Dude, you seriously need to tap that. I mean Val is seriously a smokin' hot babe." Adam said

"Adam, you can have her, cause I really REALLY don't want her." Randy said

"You are seriously in denial right now, dude. Cause if I were you, I would seriously capitalize on that sexy vixen." Adam said with a smirk

"Trust me; she will destroy you quicker than aids, but worse." Randy warned

"Believe me, I know. Colin Delaney asked her out last week, and he's still crying." Adam said

"That chick can do some major damage. She just needs to stop being such a bitch all the time." Randy said

"Well, she's not a bitch all the time. Only to you and some of the other cocky wannabes on Raw and Smackdown." Adam said

"The only person she's not a complete bitch to is Paul. Talk about barking up the wrong tree. I told him that she had the hots for him, but he didn't believe me." Randy said

"Please, Val wouldn't go for Paul, her and Steph are like best buds." Adam said

"You don't see the way she looks at him. When she looks at him, she gets this look on her face like she wants to do something." Randy said

"And you care, why?" Adam asked

"I don't, but is it just me or is infidelity contagious in this business?" Randy asked

"It's contagious. Trust me; if she's working Paul it won't be long till he taps that. Hey, I'll see you later man." Adam said heading towards the gorilla

Randy sat in his locker room and continued to stretch, but he also couldn't stop thinking about Valerie. Meanwhile, Valerie was walking down the hallway and walked right passed Paul Levesque's locker room. She stopped in mid-step and walked back and noticed that Paul had just a towel wrapped around his waist. Now, she was never one to spy, but when it came to good-looking men like Paul aka Triple H, she had to make an exception. Val bit her bottom lip as she started to daydream about what was beneath that towel. That was until he caught her.

"Val? What are you doing?" Paul asked walking towards the door

Val looked like a deer caught in the headlights; she didn't know what to say.

"Um, just walking by. Your door was open, so I came to see what you were up to, but you're obviously busy, so I'll just go." Val said starting to walk away

"Whoa whoa, and just where do you think you're going?" Paul asked

"Back to my locker room to smack my head up against the wall." Valerie joked

"How about you come inside and hang out with me for a while. I'm sure Orton can handle one night without his gorgeous PA." Paul said

Just then John Morrison wrapped his arm around Valerie's neck, "Actually she was looking for me."

"Oh really? Is that true?" Paul asked with a skeptical look

"Actually yeah. I was, and now that I've found him, we can go. I'll see you around, Paul." Valerie said

"Yeah, okay." Paul said as he walked back into his locker room

Once his door was shut, Valerie let out a deep sigh, "Thank you, so much John."

"Hey, no problem. You just need to be careful. I see the way he looks at you, it's disgusting." John said

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Valerie asked

"No, I'm just saying. The guy is married and he's all over you like white on rice. It's disgusting." John said

"He can be a nice guy sometimes." Valerie said

"Oh please, he just wants to get into your pants. Trust me, I've been down that road let me remind you, Melina." John said

"Oh yeah, and that was one hell of a mistake on your part." Valerie said

"Don't remind me. But just to let you know, there's a lot better out here for you, Val. And Paul ain't one of them." John said

"Oh what, you think I should get with Orton?" Valerie asked

"Hey, that's your choice. If asshole is your type, go for it." John smirked

Valerie started laughing; "Now I remember why we're such good friends, because you're the only one who can make me laugh."

"Well, I try." John said smiling

Then Melina bumped Morrison out of the way and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Excuse me would be nice!" Morrison yelled

"Why do you put up with that? I would just kick her ass in the parking lot and get it over with." Valerie said

"Why do you hate her so much?"John asked

"Because of what she did to you. That was beyond fucked up, and she deserves to get her ass beat for it." Valerie said

"Don't worry about it. That part of my life is over, and now I'm one half of the tag team champions." Morrison said dusting off his belt

"Are you sure you don't want a PA, because Orton has gotten on my last nerve." Valerie said

"What did he do now?" Morrison asked

"The usual: harassment, nagging, and more harassment." Valerie said

"Just like Orton, to go after something he can't have." Morrison said

As they continued down the hallway, they stopped once they reached the gorilla.

"Can I ask you a question, John?" Valerie asked

"Sure." Morrison said

"If you could, would you ask me out?" Valerie said

Morrison smiled and walked up to Valerie, "Val, I would do a whole lot more than that."

John gently rubbed her cheek with his free hand, and Valerie blushed a bit.

"How about we finish this conversation after I win my match?" Morrison asked

"Sounds good to me." Valerie smiled

With that, Morrison kissed her on the cheek and headed up the stairs of the gorilla. When she turned around, Valerie noticed Orton staring right at her.

"What are you looking at?" Valerie asked getting an attitude

"What was that all about?" Orton asked

"None of your damn business." Valerie said

"It is my business when my PA is involved." Orton said

"And since when did you care about your PA's?" Valerie asked

"Since now." Orton said

And without hesitation, Orton grabbed her arm and took around the corner. Once they were out of sight, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with everything he had. Valerie was completely taken a back by the kiss, but soon found herself giving in to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Feeling his body pressed against hers nearly sent her into a frenzy, her moans releasing from the back of her throat, she couldn't help it. Then the kiss turned into Orton sucking on her neck. With one hand, she ran her fingers through his short buzz cut, and with the other she slid underneath his shirt, and caressed his muscular back.

"Randy we can't. Not here." Valerie managed to get out

"Why not? I don't care if everybody knows." Randy said

"But Mr. McMahon will get seriously pissed if he found out that we used the arena as out own personal playground." Valerie said

Just then, he big light bulb went off in Randy's head, "That's it."

"What?" Valerie asked

"Using the arena as our own personal playground. After everyone leaves, and just you and me are left. It'll be just us and this entire arena to ourselves." Randy said

"You are so…devious." Valerie said

"You're just now figuring that out?" Randy asked

Randy and Valerie went back to their place after Morrison's match was over. And once he was backstage, a smile crept across his face.

"Congrats on your win, Morrison." Valerie smiled

Morrison wrapped his arms around Val's waist and pulled her into him, "Thank you. So where were we? Ahhh! Yes, I remember now."

Morrison started kissing Valerie with such passion, her knees started to get weak. She held onto his back so that she wouldn't fall over, and a small moan escaped as he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth. When he pulled away, he noticed this look in Valerie's eyes that he had never seen before. So, he grabbed her hand and led her back to his locker room. Once the door was shut and locked, it was no holds barred. Since John was already shirtless, Valerie only had to remove his pants. And while she was doing that, Morrison was removing her baby blue corset that she wore under her blazer. Everything went by so fast, the next thing she new, Morrison had carried her over to the vanity and sat her on top of the counter.

As Morrison made out with her neck, Valerie ran her hands up and down his toned muscular back. When he pulled away, Valerie lifted herself up a bit as he slid inside of her. It took her a moment to adjust to his size, but once they caught a rhythm, it was all she wrote. Valerie gripped Morrison's shoulders for life when he started going faster. And the faster he went the harder it got, and she loved every minute of it.

"Oh My God! Yes! Right there, right there. God John, don't stop." Valerie belted out

Valerie grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back on it, which turned Morrison on even more.

"Yeah, yeah…Oh shit, I'm about to come!" Valerie shouted

"Not yet, baby." Morrison said as he pulled out

Then he turned her around so that she was facing the mirror, and he bent her over the counter. As she felt him slide into her from behind, she gripped the edges of the counter for dear life. He started off slowly moving in and out of her, just to make sure he wasn't hurting her. But once she started moaning again, he knew what time it was. He stopped for a brief minute to catch his breath, but once he gripped her hips, he slammed into her so hard her head almost went into the mirror.

"Oh fuck! John, harder…harder. Right there, right there. Fuck yeah!!" Valerie screamed

Valerie felt her orgasm coming, and she started tightening her walls a bit, which drove John crazy.

"Shit Val, I'm about to come." He said

"Me too, Jesus fucking Christ!!" Valerie yelled

As they both reached their peak, Valerie felt a wave of euphoria wash over her. Her body twitching from the best orgasm she's ever experienced, and John started to laugh. And with that, she started to laugh also.

"Wow! That was the best sex ever!" John said

"Oh my God, that was fuckin' awesome! We seriously should've gotten that on tape." Valerie said

"Maybe next time." Morrison said

"Oh there definitely will be a next time." Valerie said

A couple of minutes later, Valerie was walking out of Morrison's locker room with a smile on her face, and completely new outlook on life. Man, if sex was that great with Morrison just image how good it's gonna be with Orton. Now Valerie wasn't turning into a slut or anything, she was just keeping her options open. And so far, Morrison was in the bag. Once she got back to Orton's locker room, she noticed that he wasn't there.

"Orton! Orton where are you?" Valerie yelled

Just then the lights went out, and she started getting scared.

"Don't worry, it's just me. I promise, Randy won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be here to protect you, Val. And no matter what other people think, tonight is our night. And I plan on making it special." Orton said

"Orton, do me a favor…stop being such a fuckin' pussy and do what you've wanted to do since the day I first walked into this damn locker room." Valerie said

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Randy said

"Hurt me? Boy please, you're the one who needs to worry about battle scars, I'm the one with nails after all." Val warned

Randy couldn't do anything else but laugh. But soon, that laughter was replaced with a look of pure lust.

"Oh shit." Valerie said when she turned the lights back on

"You better run." Randy warned

"Run from what? You don't scare me." Valerie said as she sprinted across the room

"Then why are you running?" Randy asked

"Because it's fun being chased." Valerie admitted

Then Randy jumped over the couch, grabbed Valerie by the waist and slammed her up against the wall.

"Now this, I could get used to." Valerie thought

Randy slowly kissed her, but she changed it up when she turned around and had Randy up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their passionate kiss. Orton then picked her up, and noticed that she didn't have on any panties.

"Going commando I see."Randy said

"I've been going commando since the day I was born. Panties are too binding and they never match with anything I where." She said

Randy gave a smile, and continued the heavy make out session they were having up against the wall. As they kissed, Val proceeded to unbuckle Randy's jeans, which fell to the floor shortly after. Valerie started to panic when Randy started to slowly push into her. He was huge, but she didn't want to tell him that. So she endured the pain until he started moving. His shirt was gone within two seconds, and her shirt was gone within three. So there they were, Randy and Val, two people who couldn't stand each other for several weeks, were now up against the wall of his locker room, fucking like wild beasts.

Life couldn't get any better than that…but wait until Morrison finds out…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Thanx for reading...It's been a while since I've posted any stories...so I thought this would be a great comeback...Read&Review!!


End file.
